Rupert Giles
Name: Rupert Edmund Giles Aliases: Giles, Ripper, G-Man Status: Alive Species: Human, awakened Sexuality: Bisexual Occupation: Watcher, high school librarian Family: father Mr. Giles, grandmother Edna Giles, great aunts Lavinia Fairweather and Sophronia Fairweather Education: Oxford University dropout Affiliation: Watcher's Council, Sunnydale High School, formerly Ripper's Crew Enemies: Order of Aurelius History Rupert Giles was born in 1964 CE as a legacy child of the Watcher's Council. Giles dreamt of having a normal life, but demonstrated a penchant for wielding magic from a young age, using it to help his great aunts battle an incorporeal demon. This prompted his father to push him towards a destiny as a Watcher at the tender age of ten. Giles was sent to the Watcher Academy. As a student of the Watcher Academy, he and a handful of other Watchers-in-Training were sent to investigate what was believed to be a vampire but was in fact a rare species of demon. The demon killed the other Watchers and began to feed off Giles before a team of elite Watchers interrupted. Giles turned his back on his destiny to become a Watcher. He began pursuing a degree in history from Oxford University, although he eventually dropped out of school at the age of 21. He began to associate with a crowd who used dark magic for fun and profit, and also engaged in minor criminal activities. He became known as "Ripper". His gang summoned Eyghon the Sleepwalker, though after one of their number was killed they attempted to exorcise the demon and parted ways. Giles finally accepted his calling to become a Watcher. In 2011 CE, Giles was relocated to Sunnydale where he would become the Watcher for Buffy Summers. Season 1 After hearing from Stiles Stilinski that a student at Sunnydale High School might be transforming into a werewolf, he allowed Stiles to borrow a book on lycanthropy -- violating instructions from the Watcher's Council that he not awaken any students of the school. When Buffy arrived at the high school, Giles jumped into his role as Watcher as quickly as he could. Buffy, however, refused to begin her slaying responsibilities anew. Giles pressed further, but it was the capture of Willow Rosenberg at the hands of the vampire Thomas that truly pushed both of them into action. Buffy, having received a warning about the Harvest, sent Giles to research what that might be while she tracked down the vampire. Fortunately, with the help of Willow and Stiles, Giles was able to discover the details of the Harvest. He went to the Bronze with the students to counterattack against the plans of the vampires, and ultimately aided in preventing the Harvest. Giles continued to help Scott, Buffy and their cohorts -- helping to save Derek Hale from wolfsbane poisoning and managing to counteract the spells cast by the witch Catherine Madison. Appearances At the Mouth of Hell *Appears in all episodes of At the Mouth of Hell Source Giles is a character from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Category:Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Watcher Characters Category:Scooby Gang Category:Residents of Sunnydale Category:Sunnydale High Faculty Category:Teacher Characters Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:At the Mouth of Hell Characters Category:Giles Family